Espaço Dividido
by kira-mey
Summary: Shikamaru e Temari são mandados em uma missão e terão que morar juntos por 2 anos muita confusão e romance e tambem tera Gaara e Ino Futuramente Hentai
1. Capítulo 1 A Decisão

**Historia Escrita Pela Biih-Chan só to postando pq ela tem preguiça**

**Te Amu Cookies **

**Capítulo 1**

A Decisão

Em um belo dia em Konoha, um acordo era feito. O sol brilhava intensamente, os pássaros cantavam em harmonia e o céu límpido radiava tranqüilidade.

_ Entendeu a sua missão Shikamaru?- Tsunade queria ter certeza de que não haveria mal entendido.

_ Entendi. Mas, vai ser complicado. – Respondera preguiçosamente.

A missão era nada mais nada menos que passar um ano e meio ao lado da pessoa mais problemática do mundo. Sabaku no Temari.

Suna e Konoha após uma missão fracassada, no país arrozal, decidiram agir juntos desta vez. E, para não levantar suspeitos, os dois melhores shinobis seriam escalados. Reforços? Só depois da confirmação de que o que eles queriam encontrava-se lá. Temari e Shikamaru teriam que fingir ser um belo e lindo casal de recém-casados apaixonados.

Por parte de Shikamaru, tudo estava ok. Contanto que ela não o irritasse. O Ninja de Konoha, nunca mais falharia em uma missão, e por esse motivo, ele não a recusou.

Temari, por sua vez, não tinha idéia do que se tratava esse acordo, quanto mais que ele a envolvia. A Kunoichi apenas foi informada de que iria junto a Kankurou e Gaara a Konoha, e que teria que ficar afastada todo o tempo que a reunião levasse.

_ ...Hn – Gaara e seus monossílabos. O ruivo queria pedir um favor a Shikamaru, mas, não sabia como expressar-se.

_ Algo lhe incomoda Kazekage-Sama?- Tsunade indagou

_Sim– Falou monótono _Mas, Nada que lhe convenha. É um assunto pessoal.

Tsunade nada falou, mirou Shikamaru e com a voz Deliberada, concretizou o acordo assim encerrando a reunião. Shikamaru Apressou-se a sair, seria complicado ficar um ano e meio longe de casa, dos amigos, e pior com A problemática; Porém, ele sentia uma leve exultação por esse acontecimento.O shinobi não prestava mais atenção em nada, apenas em como seria a reação de seus pais, Afinal, a mão de Shikamaru desenvolvera uma quota incontestável de simpatia com Temari. Ela dizia que essa sim seria uma esposa perfeita para o moreno.

_ Hn... Podemos conversar uns minutos? – Seriamente perguntou Gaara.

_ Acho que mais uns minutos não farão diferença. – Disse o moreno com as mãos nos bolsos.

Kankurou que os observava de longe, rapidamente captou a mensagem vinda com o olhar que seu irmão mais novo o lançou. E, rindo o ventríloquo pensava _"Que o show comece."_

Gaara e Shikamaru seguiram para um lugar mais particular, e Kankurou tratou de achar Temari.

_E então? – Novamente monótono perguntou Shikamaru,a única diferença é que desta vez, uma pontada de curiosidade foi perceptível em seu tom.

_ Quero que me prometa algo. – Olhou-o serio. Shikamaru apenas consentiu com a cabeça. _Sente-se.

O moreno sentou-se em frente ao ruivo. Eles foram para o escritório que havia na casa de Gaara. O ruivo com a aproximação de certa Loira, passou a vir muito a Konoha, por isso decidiu comprar um pequeno bangalô por ali.

_ Bom... – Suspirou pesarosamente

_Por onde eu começo? – Murmurou o ruivo para si.

Gaara o observou cautelosamente. Sabia que por baixo de toda essa calmaria havia uma forte tempestade, que só Temari com seus ataques conseguia por para fora. E é ai que entra o acordo que fará a seguir.

_ Vou direto ao ponto. – Determinado falou Gaara _ Quero que me prometa algumas coisas.

Shikamaru que antes aparentava tranqüilidade agora estava curioso.

_ Que tipo de coisas? – Perguntou o Shinobi da folha

_ Vou por listagem – Shikamaru arregalou os olhos. "São tantas assim..." Pensou ele.

1) Quero que me prometa fazer o possível e o impossível se necessário para manter a sua calma e paciência. Serão dois anos e Temari e meio... Obstinada, digamos assim.

2) Por mais que seja tentador, evite brigas, ganhara mais.

3) E se brigarem, por amor a sua vida, mantenha as aparências.

Gaara falava aquilo com um tom serio, mas Shikamaru sabia que ele apenas falava de amigo para amigo, se é que assim ele o pode considerar.

_ Falo isso por experiência própria. – Completou Gaara.

_ Hunf...

_ Ah! Se quiser irritá-la profundamente,- Shikamaru levantou o olhar _ Ignore-a, a ignore e os comentários. Quando brigarem finja que nada aconteceu. Ela vai pirar. – Completou Kankurou entrando sem ser convidado na conversa e recebendo um olhar reprovador do irmão mais noivo.

_ Pensei que tinha ido buscar Temari. – Falou Gaara _Precisamos contar o quanto antes. Não estou com muita paciência hoje – Completou.

_ Hãn. Como assim, ela não sabe?

Os shinobis da areia balançaram a cabeça em negativa.

_ Tsunade Achou melhor você contar depois. – Pronunciou-se Kankurou

Shikamaru surpreendeu-se e revoltou-se ao mesmo tempo. _"Eu! Ah... será complicado."_

•••

Temari andava tranqüila pelo comércio de Konoha junto a Ino e Tenten.

_ Ai! – Gritou Ino

_ Que foi, você se machucou – as Duas kunoichis preocupadas com a Loira perguntaram

_ Não! Eu só amei aquele Kimono!- Gritou ainda mais a Yamanaka. As outras duas meninas apenas riram.

_ Gaara terá um grande problema financeiro... – Murmurou Tenten para Temari, a Sabaku riu ainda mais.

_Eu ouvi isso Tenten! – Falou Ino do provador.

A tarde estava calma. Um dia normal em Konoha, Não levando em conta a reunião misteriosa de seus irmãos e que não via suas amigas faz tempo, era um dia normal.

_ O que acharam? – Perguntou a Yamanaka saindo do vestuário com um Kimono verde esmeraldas, que por coincidência lembrou Tenten dos olhos de Sakura.

_ Nossa! – Exclamou a Sabaku

_ Eu sei!- Precipitou-se Ino _ Lindo né?

_ Não! – Discordou Temari _ Chamativo.

Tenten ria da situação. O Kimono realmente era chamativo, mas também era bonito, Mas não fazia muito seu estilo.

_ E você T-Chan, o que achou? – Perguntou Ino fazendo uma voz de criança e um biquinho hilário.

Tenten apenas fez uma careta para o vestido. Injuriada Ino foi se trocar. Temari perambulava pela loja procurando algo para a mesma. Ela já tinha algo definido na mente, até as cores a garota sabia. Jeans e T-shirt amarela.

Tenten nada tinha em mente. Ela apenas sabia que queria um vestido. Mas, como é bastante parecida com Ino em relação a compras, ela sabia que se visse algo que lhe agrada-se levaria. Como as duas diziam "Praticamos ACA – amamos, compramos e arrasamos" .

•••

_Ino... – Agora foi à vez de a Sabaku pedir como criança._ Vamos embora. Eu estou faminta

_Ai, eu também. – Tenten completou.

_Caramba! Vocês só reclamam.- Reclamou indiferente a Loira.

Já fazia três horas que as kunoichis estavam à espera de Ino. Elas ainda estavam na mesma loja e a Loira fazia o vendedor tirar quase todo o estoque somente para ela "dar uma olhada".

_ Tive uma idéia. – Falou Tenten para a Sabaku

_Qual? – Elas sussurravam, como se desse para Ino ouvir do outro lado da loja...

_Vamos deixar-la aqui. – Sorriram-se as duas _ Ela vai demorar muito mesmo. Dá tempo de comermos ir a Suna e voltar, e Ino ainda vai estar "experimentando" as roupas.

_ heheh! Não pensei que você era tão má assim. – Falou a Sabaku zombeteira.

Tenten sorriu ainda mais.

_ Eu tenho meus momentos. – E assim se foram. Deixando para trás uma Yamanaka gastona.


	2. Capítulo 2 Um Dia De Explicações

**Capítulo 2**

Um Dia De Explicações

As meninas estavam sentadas no restaurante mais conhecido de Konoha, "Delicacies of Konoha" que pertencia à família Akimichi.

_ Me sinto culpada. – Comentou a Sabaku.

_ Por deixar Ino-Chan lá?

_ Não! – Exclamou ela _ Por ter comido tanto. Elas gargalharam. Já se passara das seis. E como Tenten havia previsto, Ino nem deu falta das duas.

_E a reunião, será que acabou? – Comentou a morena.

_ Hn...

_ Hehehe! Pensei que seu irmão fosse o homem dos monossílabos. – Ironizou Tenten arrancando um perfeito sorriso da Sabaku.

A imagem de uma loira resplandecente e muito zangada assustou as duas Kunoichis.

_ Não acredito que me deixaram sozinha! – Esgoelava-se Ino _ E nem para avisar, "Ino, nós vamos almoçar. ou Ino, Vamos embora, depois nós voltamos" – a Yamanaka imitava a voz das meninas em um tom infantil e cômico.

_ Calma loira.- falou Tamari com desdém.

_AFF!- Sentou-se a Mesa.

_ O que vamos pedir?

_ Am... Ino

_ Ah, Não! Vocês já comeram não é! – Falava a loira mais cobiçada de Konoha.

_ Ai! Estou sem paciência, cansada e curiosa! – Anunciou Temari _ Vou embora sozinha ou você vem junto? Tenten a olhou e depois olhou a loira que por sua vez bufou.

_ Vai! Sei que está morrendo de curiosidade. – Declarou visivelmente Chateada a Yamanaka. Temari com uma rapidez incrível resolveu o problema de Ino.

_ Ino, Venha conosco. – Munida de paciência e doçura começou ela_ Gaara e Kankurou tem que comer , não é? Então, você janta com eles. Por um instante um brilho de outro mundo iluminou os olhos de Ino.

_EU VOU! – respondeu rápido de mais. As outras duas kunoichis entreolharam-se ferinas.

_ Que brilho é esse Ino? – Perguntou Tenten ferina.

_ Nada! – apressou-se em responder _ Só acho a comida que a Aiko faz incrível!

As três então seguiram para o bangalô dos Sabakus. Já estava escuro e as ruas bastante movimentadas. Estranho.

_ Terá algum festival ? Ino olhou-a

_ Sim. Mas só daqui a três meses. – Tenten a respondeu.

**PONTO DE VISTA DE TEMARI**

Foi quando voltava para casa que percebi que ao havia comprado nada. Ino pelo contrario, levara quase todo o estoque. Estava escuro e bem movimentado, o que é novidade para mim. Konoha sempre esta a dormir nesta hora. Estranho.

_ Terá algum festival? – A curiosidade falou mais me encarou com cara de "Parem de conversar, estou morrendo de fome!" Mas, eu sei que não era pela comida de Aiko- San que a Yamanaka estava a me acompanhar. "Até quando os dois vão brincar de Te quero - Mas- Não- Não- vou- te- dar- mole?

_ Sim. Mas só daqui a três meses. – Respondeu-me Tenten com um sorriso cansado. Esse povo é louco. Faltam três meses e eles já estão no batente... Hn, isso é que é gostar de ter trabalho. Estava esfriando, Legal! Só por que não estou de casaco.

_ Vamos andar mais rápido? – Pediu Ino _ Estou com frio. Ino usava uma camiseta roxa , uma mini-saia jeans, e por cima da camiseta um casaquinho básico. Tenten só faltava entrar debaixo de Ino. Ela se espremia entra o casaco da loira na esperança de se esquentar. Ri da cena voltando à atenção delas para mim.

_ O que tem de engraçado Sabaku? – Perguntou Ino

_ É, morrer de frio não tem graça. – Completou Ten-Chan fazendo-nos rir. Chegando ao jardim, podíamos ver as luzes da casa acender o local. "Estão em casa". E isso é ruim, já que não estou com paciência para o melo drama GaaIno que rola quando eles se encontram. Todavia, eu quero saber o motivo de eu ter de me afastar o Maximo possível do local onde realizaram a reunião, e também do que se tratava a reunião.

Entramos e tudo estava silencioso. "Mas estranho ainda". Os meninos encontravam-se no escritório, conversavam em cochichos e às vezes riam. As meninas com as orelhas grudadas na porta prestavam muita atenção para tentar ouvir algo. Logo se ouvi o barulho da fechadura e rapidamente Ino saiu dali. Tenten ainda pasma por não ter ouvido passos até a porta travou e Temari em meio ao desespero puxou a morena com força jogando-a em cima de Ino.

_ Tenten! – Esbravejou a Loira.

_ Não fui eu! A Temari me jogou! – Retrucou Ten-chan.

Eu pasmei com a situação. E os meninos Idem.

_ O que esta acontecendo? – Eufórico Kankurou perguntou.

_ Nada! – respondemos juntas.

_ Hn... Não ouvi vocês chegarem. – Falou o Senhor Desconfiado. Acho que ele ainda não percebeu a Ino.

_ Boa noite Yamanaka. – Sorriu todo bobo. Ele acha que eu não vi.

Ino sorria bobamente, nossa! Quer um babador querida?


	3. Capítulo 3 Que o Show Comece!

**Capítulo 3**

Que o Show Comece!

_No capítulo anterior..._

____Tenten! – Esbravejou a Loira._

__ Não fui eu! A Temari me jogou! – Retrucou T-chan. Eu pasmei com a situação. E os meninos Idem._

_ _ O que esta acontecendo? – Eufórico Kankurou perguntou._

__ Nada! – respondemos juntas._

__ Hn... Não ouvi vocês chegarem. – Falou o Senhor Desconfiado. Acho que ele ainda não percebeu a Ino. _ Boa noite Yamanaka. – Sorriu todo bobo. Ele acha que eu não vi._

_ Ino sorria bobamente, nossa! Quer um babador querida?_

_Agora..._

_Boa noite Kazekage-Sama. – Desejou Ino.

_Ah! Fala sério Loira, Chama ele só de Gaara – Ai, ai. Kankurou gosta de brincar com a morte.

A cena seguinte foi exatamente assim: Gaara Fuzilando Kankurou com o olhar, e Kankurou que por si ria. A Yamanaka Corava e Tenten se enroscava no meu sofá com uma das cobertas que a folgada pegou em meu quarto e comia meu chocolate belga. Mas, tinha um ser insignificante que estava escondido no cantinho, quieto; mas quieto do que o normal.

_ O que faz aqui, Nara? – Falei bem educada, Gaara diz que devo ser passiva com as pessoas de Konoha. Ele baixou a cabeça.

_Não lhe interessa. – Esse moleque!

_ COMO É?– Ele suspirou e passou a olhar a janela como se eu não falasse com ele_ COM QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? SHIKAMARU! OLHE PARA MIM. SEU... SEU... INSOLENTE!

Todos na sala pararam o que estavam fazendo e passaram a observar a cena.

_ME RESPONDE! – Ele passou a me encarar. Acho que corei quando o olhei nos olhos; Então tentei me acalmar e baixei o tom de voz _ Irei perguntar de novo. Por que está aqui, Shikamaru?

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

_ Estava junto aos seus irmãos na reunião. – Com eles? Por quê? Espera! Por que o preguiçoso estava lá e eu não pude nem chegar perto do local?

Voltei-me para Gaara, senti seu chakra oscila, assim como o de todos na sala. O semblante de Kankurou ficou sobressaltado, o de Gaara ficou frio. Novidade.

_ O que está me escondendo? – Inquiri olhando Kankurou, mas Gaara sabia que era para ele a pergunta. Kankurou sempre foi o digamos, mais fraco. Pelo menos em relação a esconder coisas. Era fácil descobrir as armações na adolescência, simplesmente jogava verde e colhia maduro; Meu Inner da consciência até hoje me atenta por isso.

_ E- eu... Sabe T-temari... Nós... M... – Se enrolou, mais um pouco e consigo o que quero!

_ Kankurou, você mentiria para a sua irmãzinha? – Sempre funciona falar como criança, ele acha fofo.

_ N- não. – Gaguejou a resposta.

Faltava pouco para o Baka de o Kankurou desembuchar, mas, como o meu maninho adora me irritar...

_ Acalme-se – Ele realmente acha que pode me dar ordens? _Shikamaru irá lhe explicar tudo.

Fitei-o, Shikamaru estava com a face pálida, o semblante preocupado e cabisbaixo. Quando me voltei para Gaara, não havia mais ninguém na sala.

XXXXXXX PONTO DE VISTA DO NARRADOR

Gaara, Kankurou, Ino e Tenten estavam escondidos na cozinha. Kankurou Comia chocolate junto a Tenten, Gaara tentava nada discreto ouvir a conversa que Temari e Shikamaru estavam levando em seu escritório, e Ino estava sentado no chão, tentando entender os fatos ocorridos nos vinte e sete segundos que passara.

_ Gaara? ... – Chamou a Yamanaka em um sussurro.

O ruivo virou-se para a Loira, caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

_ O que foi? – Perguntou-lhe de um jeito diferente, doce. Verdes águas e Safiras encontraram- se.

_O que está havendo? – indagou visivelmente curiosa, preocupada e confusa.

O ruivo de pele alva não necessitou dizer muito a loira, Ino é uma Kunoichi esperta, capta as coisas no ar. E, desta vez só não entendeu, por que não lhe deram as informações necessárias.

_Então, é isso? – Fez-se uma pergunta retórica.

_Sim. Belga e amargo por que quem o fabrica tem um coração assim. – Dizia Kankurou.

Os dois ninjas no chão pararam de conversa (Lê-se flertar) e começaram a prestar mais atenção na conversa que os outros dois levavam na mesa.

_ Hun! ... – Deliciava-se a Morena. _ Se eles em o coração amargo não sei, mas, que o choco é uma delicia tenho certeza.

_ Uhun! – O ventríloquo concordava com a cabeça.

XXXXXXX PONTO DE VISTA DE TEMARI

Fomos para o escritório, parece que o preguiçoso não quer ninguém bisbilhotando a nossa conversa, mas, tenho a sensação que acabará em Discussões. Ele abriu a porta e me olhou, acho que o bebê chorão achou seu cavalheirismo; Entrei e me sentei em um dos estofados vinho que tinha no cômodo, Shikamaru entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

_ E Então? - Já estava ficando muito irrequieta, ele estava frio, e isso me lembra Gaara. Cadê aquele moreno preguiçoso, espontâneo e calculista que conheço?

Shikamaru respirou fundo, segurando o ar por uns segundos e depois o soltando vagarosamente; Caminhou até o outro estofado, sentou-se e pôs a mão na fronte. Eu observava a todos os movimentos imóvel, silente e ansiosa.

_ Feeh... Será muito complicado – Ele murmurava para si. Toava como se estivesse verificando possibilidades, armando táticas. _ Temari, prometa-me uma coisa.

Pasmei, Ele querendo fazer acordo? A coisa deve ser realmente feia. E, com toda certeza não irei gostar.

_ Porque deveria? – Já estava irritadiça, todo esse segredo estava ficando Inoportuno.

Novamente suspirou fundo.

_ Olha; Não faço isso por você, ou por que me mandaram fazer. Mas, sim pela minha promessa. Então, peço como resto da educação que me sobra, _colabore._ – Pasmei, nunca o vi falar desse jeito. Ao que me parece, o Bebê chorão amadureceu.

_ Ok. – Sibilei cabisbaixa.

Ele se levantou, e andando para lá e para cá começou a jogar o jato da realidade em mim.

_ Suponho que deva estar curiosa, e que não saiba de nada. – Balancei a cabeça em positivo, ele sorriu._ Bom. Você sabe que Konoha e Suna, andavam trabalhando na mesma missão no país arrozal separadamente. E, que não deu certo – Parou e respirou _ Então, eles, Tsunade-Sama e seu irmão. Decidiram juntos mandar dois ninjas, um de cada vila.

_ Ta, Tudo bem. Mas, aonde isso me envolve?

_ É ai que quero chegar. Eles iram enviar seus melhores ninjas, VOCÊ – Ele apontou para mim- E eu.

_ OK. Mas, por que todo o segredo? –A missão não era tão ruim assim, tirando o fato de ter que trabalhar com ele. Mas, será puro profissionalismo.

_ Por que, não iremos apenas como ninjas.

_ Ra-Rá. E como iremos? – Disse entrando no jogo.

_ Como, Um... Casal. – Ele sibilou a ultima palavra. Fiquei estática, não me movia, falava e acho que não respirava também. Não tinha como acreditar que o bocó do Shikamaru mentia, pois o que ele ganharia com isso, além de um olho roxo e muitos hematomas, é claro. Mas... Quem foi o Baka autor desta idéia? Não, Não respondam Kankurou...

Levantei mecanicamente, caminhei até a porta. Shikamaru me olhava como quem não entende. Não, eu não discuti; Não briguei; Muito menos bati nele. Eu ia descontar nas duas pessoas que realmente mereciam, apesar de o idiota não ter reagido, não ter dito não; Ele não era culpado.

XXXXXXX PONTO DE VISTA DO NARRADOR

Gaara e Ino estavam na beirada da janela, que coincidentemente –ou ao- interligava-se com a janela do escritório. Kankurou e Tenten estavam conversando; o Assunto: A volta do Mickey ao canal, 'Discovery Kids'. (N/A Momento U.A aqui. ^^,) Temari vinha caminhando lentamente, como uma Onça. Alguns categorizariam o andar da Kunoichi, sensual.

Ao ver-la Kankurou arregalou os olhos e Tenten já convicta da situação e também de quem foi o autor da confusão, pôs a mão na boca.

_ Acho que ele já contou. – Falava o Ruivo esticando-se para fora da janela, tentando ouvir melhor.

_ Mas, então cadê a gritaria? A discussão? O quebra-pau? – Ino perguntava descrente.

_ Han... Gaara?- Kankurou tentava alertar-lo.

_ Fique quieto... – Ino flava enquanto freneticamente balançava as mãos nas costas.

_ Mas, Ino-Chan. – Tenten Conseguiu falar pela primeira vez após o susto.

_ Um momento- Repreendeu-a Gaara.

_ Um momento, Um segundo, Dois minutos. Tudo isso bastava. Mas, DOIS ANOS! – Gritou a Sabaku, Fazendo Ino dar um pulo no lugar e o Ruivo dar com a cabeça na janela.

Os dois a olhavam espantados. Ninguém esperava que Temari fosse tirar conclusões com eles, por isso Kankurou pediu a Gaara para pedir a Tsunade para mandar Shikamaru contar a ela; Assim não sobraria para o garoto dos bonecos. Mas, Temari tem um raciocínio tão rápido quanto ao de Ino, e tem momentos que o raciocínio da Kunoichi passava o de Shikamaru, e isso o intrigava e o fascinava ao mesmo tempo.

" _Direto na raiz_" Refletia o Estrategista.

_ E, então. Quem vai confessar o crime? – Perguntou retoricamente, enquanto olhava fixamente Kankurou.

_ Gaara? ... – Falou O moreno em um fiapo de Voz. Ele era convicto de que com a irmã não se brincava. Depois de ser pendurado pelo pé no sexagésimo primeiro andar por Temari, o garoto não duvidara nadinha de sua insanidade mental; Ainda mais naqueles dias.

Gaara apenas sorriu para Ino, o ruivo adorava ver seu irmão se dar mal, além do mais, ele o alertou antes da besteira feita. O ruivo não ia fazer nada, mas Ino o cutucou e com um olhar suplicante o convenceu de fazer-lo.

_ Temari, Recomponha-se. – Dizia ríspido e seguro. _ O que vai ganhar matando Kankurou?

Ela o lançou um olhar mortal, um olhar com desejo de sangue, que fez a Kunoichi de Konoha gelar, mas sem demonstrar.

_ Tema-Chan... Acalme-se – suplicava Ino em um tom doce.

_ Está do lado deles? Espera! Vocês sabiam!

Ino enrijeceu atrás do Kage de Suna, Era claro que elas não sabiam, mas, qualquer um que tenha um cérebro com pelo menos dois neurônios funcionando chegaria a mesma conclusão.

_ Na- não. – Tenten tomou frente do partido "PAZ E AMOR TEMA-CHAN"

Temari fez um grande fuzuê dentro de casa, Os reféns: Gaara, Kankurou e Ino. Tenten foi solta após provar que só comeu chocolate, e Shikamaru, bom... Ele, ela deixou safo, pois foi o único sincero.

Ela gritava muito, e estava visivelmente nervosa. Tremia, não respirava direito, suava, e gritava. Estava passando dos limites. Gaara pensara muitas vezes em se manifestar, mas uma consciência pesada, uma certeza e uma mão doce o impediu. Ino regularmente tocava em Gaara, em um pedido para não piorar a situação. Os dois sabiam que Temari estava em sua razão, e por isso, mesmo não tendo culpa, Ino agüentou o show.

Kankurou ficava cada vez mais assustado, seu semblante o entregava. Ele praticamente encolhia-se em baixo da mesa. Tenten, que estava sentada junto a Shikamaru em um cantinho da cozinha, Cutucou o moreno.

_ Shika, faz algo. –Pedia ela com a voz cansada. _ Quero ir.

Shikamaru sorriu, e respondeu.

_ Posso até fazer, mas, não ira adiantar muito. - Escorou-se na parede. _ Só daria tempo para vocês fugirem.

Os olhos de Tenten faiscaram.

_ Mas, eu ficaria preso. – Apresso-se em responder.

Tenten pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios e fingiu pensar um pouco.

_ Às vezes, um soldado tem que se sacrificar por outros. – Sorriu _ É melhor do que nada.

O silencio entre os dois era intenso. Shikamaru ficou sem ação. "_Feeh! Além de ter que explodir, eu terei que conter a bomba?_" Revoltado pensava o estrategista de Konoha. Ele caminhou até Temari, ela estava de costas e devido a sua irritação, tinha a guarda baixa.

Ninguém viu nada, bem... Ninguém além de Gaara. Foi bem rápido; em um movimento eficaz e bem planejado, Shikamaru pegou a loira nos braços e voou para o andar de cima. Trancou a porta atrás de si e jogou a chave privada abaixo.


End file.
